The End - A Selection Series Finale
by I Put the Fan in Fandom
Summary: Picks up at the end of The Heir: Eadlyn Schreave and the rest of the royal family are in pieces with Queen America having fallen victim to a heart attack. But, as they say: the show must go on! Join Eadlyn in her journey to find love and happiness while balancing her relationships with her growing responsibilities to her country, her soon-to-be fiancé, and herself!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
**  
 **Hey guys! This is our first fan-fiction on this website, so PLEASE REVIEW! We enjoy feedback: positive OR negative! We are open to any suggestions about how the storyline should go or what characters you guys want to see come in.**

 **xoxo fam - Nat and Clarisse**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Eadlyn POV:

3 days after America's heart attack:

I suddenly awoke to a delicate hand being hesitantly placed on my shoulder: General Ledger. I was immediately alert, thinking that there might have been news about mom, but he quickly explained that he simply needed me to move to a different chair so that the doctors could have access to Mom's right arm, which I had previously been sleeping on. I could hear his voice drip with guilt for getting my hopes up, but I was too tired to reassure or even acknowledge him. I tried to stand up to no avail, my leg having fallen asleep, when suddenly strong arms cradled me and brought me out of the hospital wing to my room. Without even looking up I know who it is: Ahren. His familiar scent overwhelms me as I struggle to climb out of his arms, but his grasp is too tight and my will was too weak. As he put me down in my bed I find a familiar strength within myself, and I scream with everything I can muster, "GET OUT! YOU BETRAYED OUR, NO, MY FAMILY AND YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S IN THIS MESS! IT'S YOUR FAULT WE ALL ARE!" I heard him mumble a weak reply before I start to shout for my guards and I close my eyes as I hear him protest to leaving. He's not a member of this family anymore, and he has no right to disobey my order. As I am drifting into subconsciousness, I think to myself, "You have nothing to feel guilty about. You had every right to say what you did." After all, I am Eadlyn Schreave and I am the most powerful woman in the world.

Several Hours Later

I am running. I don't know why, but I feel an urgency in my steps that is usually not there. Where am I? I look to my right and see Kile, breathing a sigh in relief. I call out to him, and I am certain he hears from the turn of his head, but he looks right past me. I run up to his, reaching out to grab on to him, when I find myself on his other side. I call out again, but he starts to walk away to where I now see my father, brothers, and the rest of the Selected area. Each and everyone of them seems to not see me, and they begin to discuss plans for... Kaden's coronation? I stand still and look down at myself, only to find that I can see through myself, and I begin to scream.

Kile turns around, and I can see in his eyes that he sees me. I start bombarding him with questions when he suddenly latches onto my arm and begins dragging me towards the group. I hear him say, "How did she get here? I thought we already took care of her. No girl is fit to run a kingdom." I look up to him, shocked that those words just came out of his mouth, only to find that it is no longer Kile dragging me, but a disheveled man who can only be a Southern rebel. I quickly turn towards my father, only to find that he too has been replaced with a band of rebels. "Well, now that you're here, we can have some fun with the girl," the man dragging me sneered. I felt the tears begin to pour out when I heard Kile's voice taunting me, "Are you ok Eady? If only I could do something..." with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Eady, are you ok? Eadlyn, wake up!" I felt my eyes flutter open and then realized that Kile was standing above me and that I was back in bed, my interaction with the rebels being a dream. I took deep breathes to gain control of my emotions as Kile sat down on the edge of my bed, clearly not caring what people saw since my door was wide open. "God Eady, you had me scared. I ran out of drawing paper again and I was going to my old room to get more when I heard screams coming from your room. The guards had already gone in to check on you so they knew it was just a dream, but I couldn't just walk by and not do anything. You sounded pretty freaky Eady!" he chuckled to himself. He thought for a moment and then said, "Hey, I kinda like that: Freaky Eady," his teasing voice bringing goosebumps to my arms and heat to my cheeks. I looked at the clock to my right, and seeing that it said 9:37 AM, I tried to jump out of bed only to find myself caught in Kile's strong arms.

"How did I sleep in so late? Dad's gonna kill me! I'm gonna have so much work to catch up on, let me go Kile!" I shrieked in desperation as I tried to wrestle out of his grasp. Seeing Kile's fallen face, I took a moment to think and the past week came flooding back to me, my sleepy brain clouding it before: Ahren eloping, my mother's heart attack, Dad's breakdown, my fit after Ahren showed up, and now this. Ugh. Must my life always be so difficult?

I lie back in bed to my dismay, but Kile's strength was too great, and I was too tired to fight with him. "Eady, you crawled in around 4 am last night... you need rest," he said tiredly. I gave him a puzzled look at how he knew when I went from my mother's bedside to my room, and realized his mistake he quickly stammered out, "I wasn't stalking you I promise! I was checking in on my Mom, she hasn't yet left your mom's side, and I saw what happened with you, General Ledger, and Ahren. I was gonna talk to you then, but Ahren beat me to it."

At the sound of Ahren's name, I willingly fell back in bed and buried my face in the pillows. It sounds farfetched, but I was kinda hoping that us getting in our fight was part of my dream. I didn't want to face the repercussions of my miniature tantrum, and even if I secretly believed that he deserved that and worse, Dad didn't need any more stress on his plate. The least of his concerns should be his two children childlishly fighting with each other. I voiced my thoughts to Kile in an attempt to get him to release me, and I felt his arms slowly put me down on my bed. I got out of my bed and tried to discreetly hint for him to leave so I could change, but he seemed to be loitering even though I think that he noticed my subtle signals.

"Hey Eadlyn, I need to talk to you about something…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kile POV:

"Hey Eadlyn, I need to talk to you about something…" With those few words, I see her transform from the relaxed, kind girl who I'm falling for to the tense and closed off girl the rest of the country sees her as. Wait, did I just say that I'm falling for her? No, it must have just been a slip of the tounge... "Eady, deep breaths. It isn't anything bad," I quickly said in an attempt to bring her back from her drifting state of mind, but no such luck. "Eadlyn, it's about you." This quickly gets her attention.

"What? Did you hear something about the people's opinion of me? God, I can't do this anymore Kile! I can't burden Dad any more than he already is! I can't keep screwing up! I just can't..." Eadlyn screamed, although I don't know if it was directed at me or herself by the time she was done. "Everyone wants to be royal. Everyone wants to be me. Except, nobody really sees me for who I actually am. They just see me as the stuck-up royal bitch! Like a doll! Do you know what that's like? Maybe I don't want to be a doll! Maybe I don't want to have to deal with the whole princess thing! But nobody sees that! Nobody cares!" Just then, my heart broke for her. Even if I've known her my whole life, I felt like I shouldn't be seeing her like this: breaking down on her marble floor, in tears over her mother and herself. I wrapped my arms around her in an attempt to calm her down, brushing my hands along the ticklish spot on her back that made her smile when I played with it. This time was not an exception.

"Eady, it's not like that! I think that we need to talk about you and I, together..." I take a quiet breathe, not wanting to scare her away before my big speech, when we hear a strong knock on the door.

"I better get that," Eadlyn says, confusion over my words dripping in her voice as she stands up to open the door. When she swings it open, I see a guard standing their with a piece of paper holding the seal of the king on it. Crap. It's news about her mother. The guard talks low enough that I can't hear, and eyes me warily until I realize: I'm alone with the princess in her room with tear streaks all over her face. After Jack, I'm surprised the guard didn't force me to leave before he left. As I stood up Eadlyn says to me, "I'm sorry, I have to go. My father just sent for me saying that there was a development in my mother's condition. I might see you later, but I hope you understand if this takes first priority. Good day Kile." And with that she fled the room.

Damn. I couldn't catch a break with her. I of course understood why she would want to be with her family at this time: I've known Queen America longer than Eadlyn has and she is a wonderful woman, mother, and queen. I just wish that things weren't always so complicated. Then again, especially when your mother is the queen's best friend, when has this life been anything but?

I leave Eadlyn's room, everything here reminding me of what I didn't have: her. If I was paying attention, I might have noticed that the halls seem barren, even in a time where many were in the hospital wing or running around behind the scenes to assist in any way that they could. But, my mind was so wrapped up in what has just happened with Eadlyn that my head was stuck in the clouds until I pushed open the door to my room. Inside, I found a disaster zone. My bed was overturned. The drawings that I had poured my heart into were scattered across the floor, some having been ripped into pieces. I felt an anger course through my veins, one I hadn't felt since I heard what Jack had done to Eadlyn. I looked around my room, anger clouding my eyes until they finally rested upon a folded piece of paper resting all-too-perfectly on my dresser. It was adressed to me.

"Sir Kile,

You don't know who I am, but watch your back. I don't like what's going on between you and Princess Eadlyn, and I'm not the only one. The princess is distracted right now with her mother, and you wouldn't want to add to her stress, now would you Kile? So you're not going to say anything about this _incident_ to the princess. Or else, things will happen to you. Or better yet, to the princess. Whatever it takes to keep you away from her. Have a nice day Kile. I know I will.

From..." Was this guy (or girl) serious? They were actually going to sign it?

"Me - Did You Actually Think I Was Going To Tell You My Name?" I guess not.

Whoever they were, they were right: I wasn't going to add the Eadlyn's plate right now. But they're crazy if they don't think that I'm coming for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Hello readers! We really want to thank you for sticking with our story, even if there isn't that much of it yet. Anyway, it would really mean a lot to us if you could give us feedback on our story, either through comments or a pm. Again, we really don't care if it's positive or negative, we just want to hear your honest opinion of the story.**

 **So, to get you guys in the mood... we have a surprise for one of you guys. If you follow/fav our story, you could win a follow/fav spree from us! But, we're not going to tell you which number follower/faver that we're gonna choose, so everyone make sure to do it, because you never know if it's gonna be you!**

 **On a different note…**

 **We want you - to join the U.S. army!**

 **No, I'm just kidding about that, we are no grounds to order you into a certain career. What I meant was…**

 **We want you - to help us with our book!**

 **Leave a comment on this chapter telling us:**

 ** **1: Your favorite color****

 ** **2: Your favorite food****

 ** **3: Your favorite character from the Selection Series****

 **Your favorites could be one of the ones that we incorporate into our story, so respond with 1 or all of them!**

 **All right, let's get to reading!**

 **xoxo fam - Nat and Clarisse**

Eadlyn POV:

I can't have heard him right. Please tell me I didn't hear him right. "N-no," I cry out hoarsely, my voice having lost all the courage I normally have in an instant. She's the most beloved queen that Illea has ever had, I'm the one who messed up, who isn't liked, who isn't good. I've done nothing but add to her stress: refusing to do the Selection, worrying her with the threat from Jack and Burke, and I've pushed Ahren away in front of her. She might have been asleep but the doctors say she can hear everything going on around her.

I'm the one who completely forget about my comatose mother so I could focus on which pretty boy is going to put a ring on my finger. I left her side to relax in my room and then when I woke up, I stayed talking to Kile instead of coming back for her. My father, who has much more important things to worry about than the whereabouts of his children had to send for me so I could see my mother and hear the news. I'm so stupid. This is all my fault.

"Eadlyn," my father mutters softly, "Are you alright? You're looking a bit pale," he offers, his deep sadness dripping from every word, no matter how regal they sound. He seems overly concerned, but can I blame him? His eldest son is gone, his wife is in a coma and slowly getting worse, and his daughter is basically running the whole country off a cliff.

I go to respond to him when I open my eyes to see what's happening more clearly, only to notice that something was happening to the room: the lights from the lamps and the windows seemed to be dimming, and the people around me seemed to slow down. "I'm fine, but you need to fix the lights," I say, my entire body suddenly weighed down with dizziness. I turn to look at him, wondering what was happening to me when my brain seems to shut down and the lights goes even darker.

"What are you talking about with the lights...Eadlyn!" my father says, rushing to me with an alarmed look on his face. Black is now flooding into my vision, and I spiral towards the floor, but Dad catches me just before my head slams against it. "All...my...fault…" I crooned, nearly inaudible. That's the last thing I can remember doing before I let myself fall into the promising oblivion of darkness.

A stress induced coma. This is the diagnosis that the doctor shared with us just before I fainted. That's all they're sure of. That and the fact that they don't know if or when she'll wake up. I was right. I've been the one in this family piling on all of the unnecessary stress for my parents. There's no one else to blame but me. And I guess it's considered cowardly, maybe weak to just faint instead of deal with your problems, but there's only so much a girl can handle. Especially a girl like me. "But I'm Eadlyn Schreave. I'm the most powerful woman in the world...right?" I think to myself. Maybe not anymore.

 _Well, Eadlyn, you can keep sleeping here, wallowing in your own self-pity, or you can take this time alone to get yourself together. You are still in the midst of a Selection, right?_ Well, there's not much Selecting happening while I'm like this, is there?


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Hey guys! Congrats on making it this far in our story. PLEASE comment positive OR negative! This is one of our first fanfics on this website and we would love to hear more of what you guys want. Look back at the last chapter's note and remember to follow/fav our story for a chance to recieve a follow/fav spam! Also comment you favorite color, food, and character so we can try to incorporate some into our story! Now, to the reading!**

 **xoxo fam-Nat and Clarisse**

Chapter 4:

Kile POV:

I didn't see Eadlyn for the rest of the day, hopefully because she was resting in her room. After what I saw yesterday, I could tell that she needed some sleep. But going into breakfast this morning, Eadlyn wasn't my main concern. I was planning on applying for a summer internship with one of Illea's top architects if I didn't win the Selection (knock-on-wood), and in the havoc _someone_ caused in my room yesterday, they had not only destroyed a majority of my portfolio needed to apply, but had ruined the building I had so painstakingly drawn as a gift for Eadlyn. I wish I had suspicions about who it was going to be, but all of the guys left were so nice, I couldn't see any of them trying to "sabotage me", if this could even qualify as sabotage.

I wanted to arrive at the Great Room early, but I accidentally overslept as I had stayed up late at night, fearing whoever it was might come back. It was a good thing I had lived at the palace my whole life, for it was easier for me than most of the guys to get ready quickly, and I arrived at the dining hall breathing a sigh of relief when I found that only Erik and Henri were seated. Erik and Henri had quickly become two of my closest companions throughout the Selection, and I feared the day that they would be sent home, for without them I feel that the other boys would have killed me a long time ago.

Henri quickly said something in his normal, jubilant tone, but when Erik relayed it to me, I wasn't paying attention as my eyes were trained on the door. My plan was to make eye contact with each boy that walked in the door to see how each one reacted. It wasn't the best plan but hopefully this would give me some idea of who was the least-bit suspicious. However, Erik and Henri knew me so well that they could quickly tell something was wrong. Erik voiced these concerns and I slumped in my chair, having wanted to avoid telling anyone for fear that whoever was after me might find out. But, if I couldn't trust my best friends in this place, who could I trust? Besides, the room was empty except for a few guards who wouldn't be spreading rumors.

"I've just had a rough few days Erik. Someone, probably one of the boys in the Selection has been targeting me for basically no reason, Eadlyn going crazy over her mother is driving me crazy, and my mom is in hysterics over her best friend. You could wring me out from all of the tears I've faced this week." As I vented to Erik, who relayed my message to Henri so he wouldn't feel left out, I felt a twinge of regret: Henri has had enormous troubles throughout his entire time here, and yet he never complains. I've been living _the life_ for 18 years, a few things go wrong for me, and I'm running around complaining to those who have it worse for me. "Enough about me though: how are you guys doing? Anyone giving you any trouble, because my right hook is killer!" I exclaimed, trying to lighten the dreary mood in the empty dining room.

"Everything with Henri and I is good," Erik said, just a little too fast to be genuine. But, I could see his discomfort and decided not to pry: probably just another case of homesickness or a fight between him and Henri. Nothing that hadn't been dealt with before.

I tried to focus on my task as the boys started to stroll in, but by the time breakfast had been served I had nothing. Every boy walked, talked, and acted as if everything was usual. Well, except for Erik and Henri. I would have to ask Erik later what happened between the two of them. I hoped that there was something I could do to help them. I saw what it was like when two people normally so close had been driven apart and I didn't want that to happen to Erik and Henri. That type of stress had nearly driven Eadlyn mad when they reunited, and Ahren became distant with everyone at the palace: I couldn't lose any more good friends to something I could help.

I pondered what to do over breakfast, and I decided to start by questioning my helpers and those of the nearby rooms. In the rebel attack, most of the security camera's had been broken, so I could inquire with the guards if the one outside my room was functioning, but I needed a backup plan.

"Hey Erik? What would you do if someone threatened you, but they also threatened someone you lov- I mean care about?" Phew! That time, I didn't know if it was a slip of the tongue or if it was true.

"It depends what their saying Kile. I don't really know, I've never had to think about something like that. If it's happening right now, I would tell the king: if it's one of the Selected they could get in HUGE trouble!" I nodded my thanks and rose as everyone was leaving the room. As much as I wish it did help me, Erik's advice did literally nothing for me. Everything he said couldn't happen: I couldn't just ignore it, but I couldn't tell the king. He doesn't need stress that could be avoided in his life right now. I would just have to go ahead and see if the maids saw anything.

But, in the meantime, I remembered that I still needed to finish my talk with Eadlyn from the other morning. Ugh. If I don't talk to her, I go insane with the desire to tell her my feelings, and if I do talk to her then _someone_ is gonna get revenge. Like I said, what I wouldn't give for anything in my life to be simple.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Hey guys! Nat and Clarisse here! Congrats on making it this far in our story! Keep commenting and messaging us about your ideas and opinions for the story, because we are here to serve! Look back at Chapter 3's author note: the contest is still going on and we would love to incorporate some more fan made ideas. For those of you too lazy to look back:**

 **If you follow/fav our story, you could win a follow/fav spree from us! But, we're not going to tell you which number follower/faver that we're gonna choose, so everyone make sure to do it, because you never know if it's gonna be you! Also, comment:**

 **Your favorite color**

 **Your favorite food**

 **Your favorite character from the Selection Series**

 **so that we can incorporate more of what you guys like/want in our story. Now, to the reading!**

 **xoxo fam - Nat and Clarisse**

Eadlyn POV:

I wake up to find myself in my mothers place: hooked up to tubes and wires, surrounded by doctors, and Dad sitting by my bedside, worry evident in the creases along his forehead. I try to scream, but it's like I'm a glass figurine: emotionless, frozen, and useless. I can't figure out if it's a dream or not, I couldn't imagine any way that I would be in Mom's body, but everything was spookily real. Nothing in the room had a _glassy_ finish to it that signaled to a dream, but this shouldn't be real.

I'm not the one with the health problems, Mom is. And she's the one trapped in the hospital bed, not me. I will myself to wake up, wanting this nightmare to be over when Docor. Ben comes over and starts speaking to my dad.

"Eadlyn will be fine," he started slowly, his voice insinuating a big "but" coming. "However, the news about her mother, combined with the stresses of the Selection, Ahren leaving, and her normal duties caused her to have this reaction. This makes me nervous for her health as her workload will only be increasing in the next few years," the doctor's voice slowing down with his last sentence then coming to a complete stop as he lets my dad absorb his words.

How dare this man insinuate that I couldn't handle something. I could have him fired in an instant. I was Eadlyn Schreave, and I was the most powerful woman in the world. No one could tell me what I could and couldn't handle, not even myself. Everyone says that I need to stress less, yet how can I? If I slack off on my work to relax, then my country suffer, but if I don't take time for myself, then I _obviously_ I suffer.

With a nod of my dad's head, the doctor proceeds to continue with his briefing in a slow, monotone voice, saying "Eadlyn should wake up any minute, and when she does, it is imperative that we slowly ease her out of some of her responsibilities once she gets back into the swing of things. Have her focus on the Selection; going on a few more dates could be a stress-free way to serve her purpose to her country and to you. Besides, the people would love to see more happiness coming from the palace. With radio silence from most of the royal family, the people could use a pick-me-up."

As I'm listening to the doctor, I try to built up the strength to do _something_ that could let them know I'm awake. When my dad slouches back into his chair as my doctor leaves, I focus on shifting my hand to the side of my bed, the closest I will get to my dad's hand. He's instantly calling the doctor back in, asking me is I can say anything and what I can remember.

God my head's pounding. I wish that there was a mute button for the world sometimes.

"Hey Eady, how are you feeling? What do you remember up until?" he croones at me. Just then, a team of nurses seem to charge in, checking all sorts of machines, charts, and asking me a million questions at a time. I feel myself start to drift out of it again, and I grab ahold of one of their arms in an attempt to hold on, but my mind is too far gone to really try, and I'm honestly looking forward to this feeling of weightlessness and no responsibilities.

For once, I'm not Princess Eadlyn Schreave, future leader of Illea, I'm just me.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **AHHHHHHHHH! Guys I'm SO SORRY that I haven't updated in the past 2 days. My goal was to update at least every other day but I'm in high school and midterms are coming up... you know the story.**

 **Anyway: thank you guys so much for 1000 VIEWS?! That's amazing in just 4 days! Keep the reviews coming either in PM or in the comments. So great hearing from you guys! For making you wait so long... here's an EXTRA FLUFFY chapter to keep you guys busy until I finish the next one.**

 **CONTEST ALERT: So, as many of you know we started a contest in Chapter 3 that if you follow/fav our story we will chose a few of you for a follow/fav spree! We are going to keep the contest running until the end of the week, so make sure to enter!**

 **Now, to the reading!**

 **xoxo fam - Nat and Clarisse**

Kile POV:

I am running. My heart is pounding in my chest as I hurry towards Eadlyn's room, having just received word from a guard that she requested to see me when she woke up from her _panic attack._ I now know what Eadlyn was talking about the other night when she said that she could have prevented her mother's heart attack: I could have calmed Eadlyn down more, I could have insisted she sleep instead of seeing whatever spooked her in the hospital wing, I could have done something.

The guard outside her room opens the door and lets me in without a word, and I assume that they are expecting me because I'm not supposed to be on the third floor without explicit permission. I see her and gasp: she looks the smallest and the frailest I have ever seen her. She would hate herself right now. She looks... vulnerable.

"They don't know if she's going to wake up." Eadlyn says out of the blue, not bothering with formalities and introductions at this point. "I know you out of all the Selection boys understand, after all you have lived with her your whole life" Her words carry a hint of humor but her voice is bland and lifeless.

"Eady, I know you're upset and, trust me, I am too. My mother is a wreck right now as is my father: your parents saved our lives. Without them I probably wouldn't be born and Mom and Dad would be living on the streets or worse. Everyone in the palace only wants for them to get better: they're adored throughout here and the kingdom," my words filled with adoration that I hope she can hear. As I speak, I inch forward towards the bed where she lies, trying not to scare her away but trying to get her closer. "Is there anything I can do for you right now?"

"Kile? Can you just hold me right now?" I nod my head yes and delicately wrap my arms around her shoulders. Her head comes to rest on my chest, and I pray that she can't hear my heartbeat because the thought of her being close enough for me to easily kiss makes my heart race.

I must lose track of time, because by the time I think about what the guard must think we are doing in here to be alone for so long, I find myself trapped underneath Eadlyn and her soft, even breathing stops me from waking her up. Soon, I drift asleep, the sounds coming from Eadlyn serving as a soothing soundtrack to my slumber.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

I wake up to the sounds of quiet shuffling, and I see Eadlyn scurrying around the room, trying to get dressed and clean up at the same time. When I see her quickly shoving her bra into her drawer, I can't control my laughter and she whips around to face me, clearly thinking that I was asleep. Shame and embarrassment crosses her face as she tries to come up with something to distract me. She quickly stammers out, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. After I called you here yesterday I figured it was only fair to let you sleep in. I, um, was just trying to, um, put some stuff away before you got up. Last night I was so upset I didn't even notice the mess. Thanks for coming, you really didn't have to do that you know. I get that it was late, so don't worry: this was a one time thing. I would hate to be a bother when I know you're sketching."

"Eady, if I hadn't wanted to be here with you right now, I would have left a long time ago," I say with affections as I slowly walk towards her. She looks up at me, begging with her eyes for what we both know will give her relief. I bite my lip, not knowing what to do: I think that I could love Eadlyn, and I don't want to take advantage of her in a state like this, but she looks so small and helpless. My mind reasons that she's initiating it, and the rest of my body agrees, so I give a small nod.

The kiss starts out small and innocent, just like what Eadlyn looks like right now. I can feel her pain in the kiss, and all I want is to take it away. I stroke the tender spot behind her ear, and I feel her knees weaken underneath me. I discovered it when she came out of a meeting as I was walking by and, let's just say she relieved a little stress with me in one of the safe rooms.

I push her back against the wall, pinning her as she claws me closer. She wraps her legs around my torso and I am completely supporting her weight, although it feels like I'm supporting her in emotional ways too. When I pull back to breathe, she wines with displeasure and leans forward towards me, her tongue probing my lips in an obvious attempt to deepen our kiss.

A move that will not go unanswered.

All at once our world collide, and our tongues dance with each other as we each fight to gain control. She eventually relents and I invade her mouth, making her moan my name with every small flick of my tongue. Her hands greedily roam my body, not caring that a guard could walk in at any moment, and I soon begin to reciprocate. I run my hands through her hair and along the back of her neck, pulling her closer until there is little space between our bodies. I feel her hands desperately clawing at the hem of my shirt, trying but failing to get it over my head while I support her. I put her down onto the bed as gently as I can, then whip the shirt over my head and fling it somewhere around the room.

But, as I go back to kiss her...

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **DON'T HATE ME FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! I'm just a little devious today... I'll try to get part 2 of this scene out within two days. Please review because I will be taking requests for what you think should happen!**

 **xoxo fam - Nat and Clarisse**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey guys! We are SO sorry about not updating. We are in the midst of midterms, and it's sort of hard to update regularly, but we will do our best! Please don't be discouraged if we have increasingly long breaks between updates! We have not forgotten about you!**

 **In other news…**

 **CONTEST ALERT!**

 **We have each chosen a winner, so TWO people are getting a follow/fav spree from us! Thank you to everyone who entered, it was really great.**

 **And the winners are…**

 **You are amazing and thank you for following/favoriting our story!**

 **AND...**

 **audreyHepburn5502!**

 **Thank you to everyone else who entered, and be mindful of the fact that this is NOT the only contest we will ever do, so don't be discouraged.**

 **As always, thank you for reading, and please be sure to leave a comment telling us what you think!**

 **Now, onto the reading!**

 **xoxo fam - Nat and Clarisse**

 **P.S. For the past few chapters we just realized that we've forgotten to credit Kiera Cass for her wonderful characters, although the story is ours.**

Previously:

All at once our world collide, and our tongues dance with each other as we each fight to gain control. She eventually relents and I invade her mouth, making her moan my name with every small flick of my tongue. Her hands greedily roam my body, not caring that a guard could walk in at any moment, and I soon begin to reciprocate. I run my hands through her hair and along the back of her neck, pulling her closer until there is little space between our bodies. I feel her hands desperately clawing at the hem of my shirt, trying but failing to get it over my head while I support her. I put her down onto the bed as gently as I can, then whip the shirt over my head and fling it somewhere around the room.

But, as I go back to kiss her...

Continued:

Eadlyn POV:

I see Kile looming over me and I will him to come closer, but suddenly the rebel alarm is blaring and guards are sure to run in soon, if the rebels don't get here first. I hastily hand Kile his shirt and will him to get it on faster than the guards arrive in my room. I don't even want to think about what would happen if my dad caught me in this position with Kile. He would be begging for me to end the Selection without choosing a husband. It's not too bad of an idea at this point...

But before I can think about it too much, the guards are in my room, asking why I hadn't gone down to the safe room already as they pull me along. Perhaps if I was paying attention, I would have noticed that they were pulling Kile and I much more roughly than they should be handling royalty. Maybe I would have also noticed that that I didn't recognize a single guard or the path that they were taking us. But, even when they took us past one of the entrances to the royal safe room I only payed attention to Kile and myself and how we looked, praying they couldn't tell we were fooling around.

It was only when I felt the difference in terrain under my feet that I thought to look up, and I found myself being taken towards the forest on the outskirts of the palace. I look around, finally realizing what was going on...

I was being kidnapped by the rebels. With Kile.

I begin to struggle, crying out in hopes that some guards will be outside to hear me, but the rebels have a firm grasp on my arms and as we travel farther into the woods my sound is lost in the confusion and commotion.

When I hear a sharp cry, I turn towards Kile only to see him on the ground with his arms twisted behind his back, struggling to break free while the rebels try to hoist him up. I begin to sob, finally taking in how hopeless this situation is.

 _I'm Eadlyn Schreave. I'm supposed to be the most powerful woman in the world. What am I now?_

I hear one of them murmur in agreement to something one of the other rebels said, and the one who seems to be the leader says to me, "Wouldn't you like to know where we're going sweetheart? All you need to know in that pretty little head of yours is that we're going where _**the king**_ is never going to find us. Have a good night sweetheart." And with that, I hear a crack by my temple and the last thing I see is a yellow smile looming over me.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

Again guys, midterm week is crazy! This three day weekend we're gonna try to bang out a couple thousand words, so stay tuned! Hope this plot twist isn't too crazy for ya!

 **xoxo fam - Nat and Clarisse**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey guys! Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who is reading and reviewing our story! In honor of this week being the end of our midterms, we are having a MINI-CONTEST!**

 **For the next 3 days (until midnight January 21 Pacific Coast time) we will be taking character submissions for rebels and rescue guards to be featured in the story. You can submit your characters in the review box or PM us your ideas. The ones that we like the best we will incorporate into the story (maybe even have a chapter from their POV) and we will give a shout out to the creator! Now, to the reading!**

 **Since I keep forgetting, all character rights go to the lovely Kiera Cass!**

 **xoxo fam - Nat and Clarisse**

Kile's POV:

I wake up slowly, my eyes fighting to stay shut despite my brain screaming at them to open. My senses aren't greeted by much of anything, other than cold shackles on my wrist and a musty smell hanging in the air. As my brain finally slaps some sense into my eyes, I look around my cell, only seeing myself. "Eadlyn!" I cry, suddenly feeling the bitter emptiness of her absence. I instinctively try to push myself forward and get up, only to be greeted by another set of chains around my ankles.

"EADLYN? EADLYN! WHERE DID YOU BASTARDS TAKE HER!" I bellow. "HEY! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER!" I scream louder, with more pain and anger I think I've ever felt in my life. _Why am I so angry? Whatever, it's not important, I just need to find her._ I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a rusty gate opening. I scramble around as best I can, straining to get a better view of whatever's coming.

"Boy, I get that you don't want to be here, but I suggest you shut that mouth before I rip it off your face," I hear a man say. Within seconds, my face is shoved up against the cold bars of the cell, inches away from a crooked set of yellowing teeth. "And don't forget about your little princess, and what we can do to her. If you want to keep her safe, you best keep your mouth shut." He tosses me back, but I refuse to say anything. I won't, I can't be the reason for Eadlyn's pain.

"Good, now you get it. Here's a little reward for you then," he says, gesturing to the side of the cell. I turn, emotionless, until I see what he means. I can make out a smaller door in the bars, and it slowly creaks open to reveal another rebel with Eadlyn hanging limply in limp in his arms. He walks in and tosses Eadlyn to the ground like a rag doll, locks her shackles, and promptly leaves. I glare at him, my eyes following him out. As soon as I hear the first gate (or at least what I presume is the first gate) close, I rush to Eadlyn's side, and gently resting her head on my lap.

I'd always thought Eadlyn was light, mostly to keep up a healthy appearance as a princess. But now she feels too light, her stomach bones protruding in a way that makes me think we might die of starvation before we die of any wounds they could inflict. Her usually pale cheek is now marred with a bruise, and I can see multiple cuts and burns scattered across her arms. I want to be angry, I want to be furious, and I am, but at the same time all I can feel is shock and pain. If she's hurt, I'm hurt. And it means I'm gonna get a lot more hurt. That much is clear to me now.

I gently stroke her face, trying to get her to talk to me in the most delicate way possible. I don't even want to think about what happened to her after I blacked out from the drugs they gave us to bring us here.

I continue to sit there with her until the rebel watching me says, "Ok boy, your turn. Your Royal pain-in-the-ass over here didn't know anything worth our time. Or maybe she just didn't feel like sharing. But maybe once it's you and not her on the line, she will be more inclined to tell us, now won't you _Eady_?"

He hauls me up, dragging me out of my cell and across the room where he straps me into something the vaguely resembles a chair, only he puts me in backwards. Not getting what he was doing, I twist around only to see him grabbing a whip off of the back wall. _Shit_.

"You know, there was an old rumor that the King used to do this to Maxon... although, I don't see how that could be true because I've heard that any man that was whipped wouldn't be able to move pain-free for weeks. Why don't you tell me in a couple weeks how you feel Kile?"

And with that, I hear a crack and feel a stinging pain, only to see my world go black again.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **FEAR NOT READERS! I AM A STRONG BELIEVER IN A HAPPY ENDING! Nobody's pulling a Veronica Roth here, am I right?! Make sure to submit your characters!**

 **xoxo fam - Nat and Clarisse**


	9. SORRY AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Hey guys really sorry but this is just and author's note! We wanted to let everyone know that we won't be able to update until the weekend (we are working on chapter 9 right now! ), so you have until then to send in your character profiles. Please do so, because without you guys helping us we fear we won't please with our story! PM us or review with your ideas!**

 **Sorry for taking up a chapter with this! We know we hate it when stories do that to us, but we feel like something needed to be said! Thanks for being such great readers!**

 **xoxo fam - Nat and Clarisse**


End file.
